Davy Jones' Locker
Davy Jones' Locker, also referred to as the Land of the Dead, was a dimension to which souls claimed by the sea, or devoured by the Kraken, were sent. Though it was sometimes used as a term to refer to the bottom of the ocean, Davy Jones' Locker was a barren wasteland. People imprisoned there were technically not dead in the general sense of the word. Whereas, most who died were allowed to have their souls move on to some form of afterlife, Davy Jones' Locker acted as a form of purgatory. This is why Tia Dalma couldn't bring Jack Sparrow back to life–like she did with Hector Barbossa–as his soul was trapped within the Locker. History The Locker was used by Davy Jones to relegate souls that either refused to join his crew or Jones himself deemed unfit to serve aboard the Flying Dutchman. The interior of the Locker represented a soul's worst fear, so its appearance was believed to be perceived differently by everyone who entered it. in Davy Jones' Locker.]] For Jack Sparrow, the Locker was a vast expanse of hot sand, on which he and his ship, the Black Pearl, were marooned with no hope of reaching the sea. Here, Jack was confronted by several hallucinations, each one presenting various aspects of his persona, created to send him mad over time. This punishment played on Sparrow's love of the sea (in that he equated it with freedom), along with his pride in being "the one and only" Captain Jack Sparrow. Sparrow spent months in the locker before he became one of the few to ever escape from the Locker, with the help of his former crew, under the guidance of Hector Barbossa. Black Bart was another to escape, as was Jocard with Sparrow's assistance. Isla Sirena was said to reside in the Locker, though it could also appear in the real world, presumably when the Sirens were attempting to lure sailors to their doom. Jack Sparrow was one of the few to visit the cave of the mermaids beneath the island, many years before he would visit the Locker itself—though during Sparrow's visit Isla Sirena was visible in the world of the living. It's unknown what happened to the Locker following Davy Jones' death at the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. As Will Turner became captain of the Flying Dutchman after Jones was killed, the Locker presumably ceased to exist as Turner would never punish someone's soul. Behind the scenes *For filming At World's End, scenes in Davy Jones' Locker were filmed at the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah. *In real-world history, Davy Jones' Locker is an idiom for the bottom of the sea: the state of death among drowned sailors, while in At World's End, it was portrayed as a sort of purgatory. *In The Curse of the Black Pearl when Koehler and Twigg find Jack Sparrow in Fort Charles prison, Jack says that the deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers. In the junior novelization book he says that the deepest circle of Davy Jones's Locker is reserved for betrayers and mutineers. *In the ''At World's End'' video game, there are several characteristics of the Locker that does not appear in the film. **In the PS2, PC, PSP, Wii, Nintendo DS: As Barbossa, the player has to cross over several patches of "safe" land and carcasses instead of walking on the sandy desert out of which mutilated zombie hands would attempt to pull the player down. Also visible are whirlwinds of sand in the backdrop, along with a gigantic dead body of the Kraken and several wrecked ships which are inhabited by undead-like pirates, similar to the Drifting Dead from the other console versions of the game, who attempt to jump onto the moving Black Pearl. Distant mountains are also viewable in the scenery. **Another area in the ocean in this version of the game, resembles a primordial volcanic canyon. As Jack, the player has to descend through the valley in search of Gentleman Jocard while facing adversity from extensively dangerous aforementioned pirates, who have objects such as cannons and anchors attached to their bodies. Jack has to free Jocard from a bone-cage set against a backdrop of lava and molten rocks. **The volcanic area might be a reference to Hades considering that Greek mythology forms the basis of the plotline of Davy Jones ferrying the souls of the dead to the other side. The Flying Dutchman itself could be a reference to Charon. **In the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the same game, there is an area in Davy Jones' Locker called "The Stormy Ship". There, an unknown pirate steers the wheel of his wrecked ship for eternity. This may be a reference to the skeleton helmsman from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. **The Drifting Dead in this version of the game includes Black Bart, and the Fiddler's Green tavern makes an appearance. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper'' *''Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novel)'' External links * See also *Davy Jones *Drifting Dead *Fiddler's Green Category:Davy Jones' Locker locations Category:Inhabitants of Davy Jones' Locker Category:Lore